But it was strong, just not the love you crave
by Doupi
Summary: Rachel croise à nouveau Quinn dans les rues de NY après des années sans l'avoir vue. Cela ramène des vieux souvenirs, des qu'elle pensait avoir effacé.


Tu t'assois là, sous les étoiles à regarder le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre. Tes larmes se sont effacées depuis longtemps et tu n'as plus en toi le courage de verser celles qui restent. Tu as beaucoup de rancoeur encore à l'intérieur de toi. Tu te dis que franchement, tu n'as pas si mal réussi dans ta vie. C'est simplement que l'avenir vous a rattrapées. Tu as toujours cru que vous seriez là l'une pour l'autre, toujours proches, toujours ensemble. Tu n'as juste pas vu le temps faire son oeuvre. Et ce n'était pas le chef d'oeuvre que tu avais peint à l'intérieur de ton esprit.

Tu te rappelles de votre complicité, des souvenirs que vous partagiez. Tu pensais qu'elle verrait la même chose que toi. Tu t'es ouverte. Tu te souviens aussi de ces mots, ceux qu'elle a chuchotés le jour où elle t'a brisé le coeur. Votre passion, le désir que tu entretenais pour elle te donnait la force de vivre une vie plus douce. Tu aurais protégé et nourri cette force en affrontant les orages de votre futur, celui que tu imaginais. Pas celui rempli de regrets. Peu à peu, au lieu de l'amour, tu t'es aperçue que vous n'étiez que deux étrangères qui partageaient une grande partie de leur vie.

Maintenant, il ne te reste que quelques boites en carton et des sourires qui ne veulent plus fleurir sur ton visage quand tu penses à elle. Tu es dévastée, détruite. Tu y as tellement cru qu'encore maintenant, tu espères qu'elle fera demi-tour pour te récupérer. Elle te chuchoteras qu'elle avait tort, que vous étiez bien plus que des soeurs, que tu n'as rien imaginé entre vous. C'était fort, c'était de l'amour.

Tu marches tranquillement au bord de l'eau. La ville éclaire tes regrets, tes doutes, ton amour pour elle. C'était la première et tu aurais aimé que ce soit la dernière aussi. Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir travailler pour avancer, ta vie semble continuer sans toi. C'était fort entre vous malgré tout, tu aimes ta vie aujourd'hui.

Le soleil a disparu depuis plusieurs heures et tu sens encore la chaleur de son câlin quand elle est repartie dans le brouillard de ton passé, la manière dont ton corps veut plus, dont il a toujours aspiré à plus. Tu as perdu la raison en la revoyant cet après-midi. Au début, tu n'as su rien dire. Tu as juste senti tes sentiments revenir à pleine vitesse, comme au premier jour. Tu es retombée amoureuse malgré les nombreuses années. Tu es retombée rapidement aussi dans ton rôle de meilleure amie, tu es redevenue la soeur qu'elle cherchait. Tu n'as pas eu peur.

Vous vous êtes juste rappelées tous vos bons souvenirs, tout ce mensonge qu'était votre vie. Tu lui as assuré que tout allait bien pour toi, tu as réussi ta vie sans elle, Dieu merci. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas disparu et qui te hantent encore. Tu te rappelles encore la manière dont tu ne pouvais jamais être assez proche d'elle. Tu te rappelles à quel point cette passion, ce désir avait pour habitude de te faire sourire, de te faire rire. Tu aurais bien vécu plus proche d'elle, restant dans son orbite pour profiter de son univers, celui que tu trouvais si fascinant. Tu l'aurais défendue contre tous ses raleurs qui refusaient de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur quand elle le demandait. Tu lui aurais prouvé que ce n'était pas seulement fort entre vous.

Tu ne lui as pas dit que pour toi, c'était fort comme amour entre vous. Tu ne veux pas revivre ce moment où elle t'a avoué y avoir cru. Un bref instant, il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Tu n'avais jamais pensé que ce n'était, pour elle, qu'une amitié particulièrement forte. Vous n'étiez rien de plus que des soeurs de coeur. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Enfin, tu ne crois pas.

Tu lui aurais montré l'amour, celui dont tu es capable. Tu aurais aimé que, comme toi, elle ne puisse plus se passer du moindre contact. Tu aurais aimé qu'elle marche à tes côtés sans rien pour vous séparer. Tu l'aurais aimée autant qu'elle t'aurait aimée. Vous vous seriez trouvées. Bien sûr, il y aurait eu des fautes des deux côtés, vous n'auriez pas pu supporter l'autre de temps à autre. Vous n'auriez pas été parfaites comme elle a voulu te le faire croire : si parfaites que cela n'aurait pu exister. Vous vous seriez complétées dans un domaine où aucune des deux n'avait eu de vraie belle expérience. Tu ne lui en veux pas, tu ne le penses pas.

Tu l'entends encore cet après-midi te répéter ses mots au bras de son nouveau Prince Charmant quand elle lui a expliqué qui tu étais : une amie proche. Ses yeux avaient brillé et tu étais tombée amoureuse à nouveau : de son sourire, de son rire, de son charme, de sa personne entière. Tu t'étais maudite quand tu as senti cette chaleur si particulière prendre possession de ton corps chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur toi. Tu voulais qu'elle sache. Dans ta tête, la raison, ses mots, se bousculaient avec ton espoir que tu aies raison. C'était fort entre vous, même les années n'avaient pu l'effacer en douce. Tu ne lui en veux pas, tu recommences.

Ce soir, tu te rappelles ce qu'elle a bien oublié. C'était fort chaque moment que vous avez partagé. C'était fort cette manière que vous aviez d'être là pour l'autre. C'était fort le bloc que vous opposiez au monde. C'était fort chaque fois que vous pensiez à l'autre. Rien n'aurait pu vous séparer, vous auriez été là pour l'autre. C'était fort vous deux. Tu t'en rappelles si parfaitement. Tu ne lui en veux pas ... ou peut-être que tu lui en veux trop.

Tu te rends compte que tu as oublié ta route. Tu as perdu à nouveau la raison. Tu n'as pas oublié et tu aurais recommencé. Grâce à elle, tu as connu l'amour et vu le doute. Tu as senti le bateau couler et même si tu ne lui en veux pas, tu recommenceras.

Tu ne diras rien mais sa présence, ses quelques secondes ont ravivé ce feu qui brûlait pour elle. Tes larmes te ravagent les joues et creusent ta tombe. Tu n'as connu l'amour qu'entouré de rage et tu n'oublieras pas. Comme à chaque fois, tu ne diras rien car les mots s'effacent. Tu repenseras au rêve sans fin, à ce demain qui vous aurait appartenu. Tu vas essayer de te protéger et de faire grandir ton âme en douce. Tu marcheras jusqu'au petit matin, tentant de laisser votre passé dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Tu sais déjà que ce sera sans succès car tu as connu l'amour. Les années n'apportent aucune consolation, aucun oubli, aucune chance. Tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir choisi l'autre option et d'avoir brisé tes illusions. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle écoutera son coeur. Tu ne sais pas où cela vous mènera.

Mais si, c'est fort, ce n'est pas l'amour auquel tu aspirais et tu ne lui en veux pas.


End file.
